This renewal application requests continued support for a one day undergraduate research symposium in the Chemical and Biological Sciences. This symposium, now in its sixth year, has evolved into a major Mid- Atlantic venue for presentation of undergraduate research in, and at the interface of, these two key disciplines. The Symposium addresses three critical elements impacting education and development of the future workforce and mindshare relevant to biomedical research: (1) the participation of undergraduates in research; (2) the substantial participation of populations traditionally underrepresented in the relevant disciplines, (3) the emphasis on research that is cross-disciplinary in nature. The last period of funding saw substantial growth of the symposium that is now at a stable and critical mass. In the terminal year of funding, the symposium featured 173 abstracts with more than 350 registered participants in a day-long event that focused exclusively on undergraduate research. Students from 49 Colleges and Universities participated with strong representation among African Americans and women. As has been typical, students present their contributions to the general audience as well as a panel of judges. The best presentations are awarded prizes which keeps the competition keen and of high quality. The students depart the symposium with palpable energy and enthusiasm. Continued support for this highly positive motivational and training experience is requested herein. [unreadable] [unreadable]